mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavia Amelia Callyn Dechants II
Octavia Amelia Callyn Dechants II (b. Jan 15th, 2014) is a 2nd year Slytherin and the eldest daughter of Consus Callyn Dechants IV and Lynette Amelia Dechants of the Pure-blooded Dechants family from Oxfordshire, England. She earned notoriety in her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Pure-blood supremacist, Werewolf-hater and bully. Biography Early Childhood Octavia was born on January 15th in 2014 to Consus and Lynette Dechants. Octavia was named after her late paternal aunt who was killed during the second wizarding war fighting for the Pure-blood cause. Octavia was followed by her two sisters, the twins Aelia and Tatiana, just over a year later and spent most of her early childhood being tossed back and forth between her mother and a constantly rotating roster of nannies. Octavia's magical status was confirmed early in her infancy when she reached out to touch the ghost of Amatia Dechants when she visited her in her crib and affirmed many times thereafter when she started having frequent bouts of involuntary magic, usually tied to her fiery temper. Before Hogwarts As Octavia and her sisters grew older their parents left more and more of their upbringing to the nannies as their mother Lynette re-immersed herself in the family's business affairs, having apparently grown bored with playing the stay at home mom. Without stable parental figures in her life, Octavia grew up in a cold and formal environment; She learned how to walk and talk like a child of pure-blood nobility should, she learned who to hate and how to use and manipulate those who were supposedly below her, especially the nannies themselves, but she never learned how to trust in others and the only people she ever truly loved were her younger sisters who shared in her situation and the distant parents she'd been taught to idealize. When her parents finally started taking an interest in her again when she was 9, it was to parade their 'perfect' child in front of their allies and business partners at high society dinners and get-togethers where she was better seen than heard. 1st Year at Hogwarts - 1st Semester In September of 2026, Octavia boarded the Hogwarts express and started her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted into Slytherin house. Starting at Hogwarts was a big change for Octavia; The world outside of pure-blood society was strange and contradictory to everything she'd been taught growing up. Things that she would've once been praised for now got her in trouble with staff, muggle-borns and their muggle heritage were widely accepted, much to her dismay, and even taught about in the classrooms, and her last name seemed to conjure more disgust and anger than respect. Finding herself in hostile territory, Octavia reacted by refusing to associate with anybody outside of her own house and picking out targets to harass mostly at random for her own validation's sake, quickly developing a reputation as a bully and a bigot. In spite of her bad behavior, she proved herself in the classrooms as a talented young witch with especially outstanding performances in Charms and Transfigurations. •Octavia befriended fellow pure-bloods Marlee Moon Hart and Hayden Sorel at the start of the year. She initially only chose them for their blood-status and was something of a third wheel to the two long-time friends, though over the course of the year they all grew very close. •Octavia joined the duelling club early on and started a winning streak that would last throughout the year. •Octavia showed a great deal of enthusiasm for Quidditch throughout her first year, going from a fanatical supporter of the Slytherin team to eventually joining it towards the end of the year in spite of her strained relationship with the Captain, Persephone Vitrac and the keeper Abigail Bluetooth. She played her debut game against Gryffindor in the season finale where Slytherin fell just short of the house cup when Gryffindor's substitute seeker caught the snitch. Octavia also attended games when Slytherin wasn't playing and annoyed many a player and spectator alike with her heckling. •Towards the end of 2025, Octavia was caught up in a potions accident which caused all of her hair to fall out in front of the class. While her hair was quickly brought back with Manegro potion, the public humiliation and subsequent taunts about it would haunt her for the rest of the semester. •Octavia attended Marlee Hart's birthday party on the 3rd of December where she restrained herself from causing a scene with any of her enemies also present so as to not draw attention away from her friend. •Octavia attended the Yule Ball where she was seen sharing a dance with Jihoon Jeung that seemed to be getting down-right romantic until Jeung started asking about kissing on the first date which angered Octavia. •Octavia rode the Hogwarts express home for Christmas at the end of the semester. She was picked up at the station by the Dechants Family's house elf, Pocket. Winter Break •Octavia travelled to France with her family for Christmas to spend the holiday with the French branch of the family. •Octavia attended Le Cirque des Sorcières in Diagon Alley on the 28th. She seemed unimpressed with the festivities and looked down-right bored until she ran into Samuel Jones and started picking on him. •Octavia travelled to Sorel Pointe on the 29th to spend New Years with the Sorels and Marlee Hart. Octavia looked horribly out of place on the farm and seemed dumbfounded by Hayden's close relationship with her father while she was there. 1st Year at Hogwarts - 2nd Semester •Octavia returned to Hogwarts on the 2nd of January for her 2nd semester. •Octavia had her hair accidentally set on fire by 2nd year Hufflepuff student Talula Shippe in the first potions class of the semester when the badger messed up a fire-making charm, leading to a big fight between the two and Octavia's friends dragging her kicking and screaming to the hospital wing to keep her from getting in trouble. •Octavia was the first person Hayden Sorel told about her status as a metamorphmagus. This upset Marlee Hart who had been her friend for much longer, causing a big fight between the two. Octavia showed her manipulative side by trying to play both sides of the fight in an attempt to make the two like her better than each other, though Sorel proved to be smarter than she'd thought and saw through her plan, causing a big fight that nearly ended their friendship before Octavia finally apologized and helped the two reconcile. •Octavia became close friends with Nicole Phoenix, another pure-blood and, unknown to the both of them, her second cousin. •Octavia had a small argument with her housemate Abigail Bluetooth during duelling club when Octavia refused to duel Bluetooth, who was a second year at the time, which later exploded into a major rivalry when Bluetooth kept pushing the issue in the next duelling club and cast a spell at Octavia's back when she rudely turned her down again. The situation kept escalating when Octavia drew her wand to retalliate and prefect Persephone Vitrac had to step in to stop the fight. To Octavia's shock and horror, Vitrac took Bluetooth's side, prompting Octavia to hurl insults at her which infuriated the prefect who dragged her up to the 5th floor for a detention she would never forget; With Professor George Vikander's help, Octavia was made to go face to face with a captive Banshee, only seperated by an invisible magical barrier. The experience traumatized Octavia terribly and she suffered from sleep deprivation brought on by night terrors for weeks after the incident, only starting to recover when she was able to buy sleeping droughts in Hogsmeade towards the end of the month. •Octavia eventually sought out known Werewolf-hater Amira Zidane to get revenge against Vitrac, playing towards her prejudices and claiming that Vitrac had been trying to kill her to get the 4th year's help. Zidane eventually came back with a plan to poison the Werewolves on the night of the full moon with wolfsbane, and although Octavia grew apprehensive when she learned of the potentially deadly nature of wolfsbane poisoning, Amira convinced her to go through with it. Together, they poisoned a pack of beef jerky and slipped it into the gift basket Aiden Knight was preparing for the wolves. Things did not go according to plan however, as it was Abigail Bluetooth - whom neither Octavia nor Amira had even known was a Werewolf - who got the jerky and became violently ill when she ate it the next day. The two were never caught, but a handful of students correctly guessed that Octavia had been involved. •Octavia's relationship with Abigail Bluetooth continued to decline over the next couple of weeks, leading to another big fight when the subject of Werewolves came up in Defence against the Dark Arts class. After one such class, Octavia revealed to Bluetooth that she knew she was a Werewolf and called her a dog, prompting Abigail to attempt to tackle Octavia, though she was stopped by her boyfriend, Nate Phoenix, who instead drew his wand and hit Octavia in the back with 3 consecutive spells, including a fur jinx, as she tried to flee. The next week, Professor Vikander started a group project and seeking to annoy Bluetooth and Phoenix, Octavia joined their group. They were ordered to learn a secret about each other and agreed to take turns telling one, though after Abigail and Nate revealed their secrets, Octavia went for the cheap option and revealed that she had relatives in Azkaban, something so personal it had been printed in several newspapers. The three of them then started exchanging insults and taunts until Vikander suddenly cast a silencing charm on Octavia to stop them. As he was wrapping up the class, Vikander asked the class if any of them wanted to share what they'd learned and Abigail happily spilled her 'secret'. Although the reveal was barely news, the violation of trust combined with the assault the week before angered Octavia and she volunteered an answer of her own, writing down "BLUETOOTH IS A WEREWOLF" on a piece of parchment and holding it up for the whole classroom to see, making the girl's secret public knowledge. •Octavia was present for the dragon-attack during the end of year feast where she retreated into the caves under the castle with Nicole Phoenix and Hayden Sorel. Once the beast had been subdued, she briefly participated in the efforts to rescue students who had been buried in the rubble before the order to evacuate the castle was given. When ordered to evacuate, she rushed down to the dungeons to save her cat, Mr. Wilsby, before joining the others and passing through the floo network to take shelter in the ministry of magic. She did not witness Headmaster Fox's death, but learned of it later on. Octavia returned to Hogwarts to attend Fox's wake after the danger had passed, apparently touched by his sacrifice even though she had never been supportive of him in the past. •Octavia took the Hogwarts express back to London the next day and was received by her parents who admonished her for returning to the compromised castle rather than staying with relatives in the ministry. Summer Break •Octavia and her family traveled to Russia for the first month of the summer break and returned on the 26th of July. •Octavia and her family attended the 2026 Quidditch World Cup finals, supporting England as they won a hard fought victory against Ireland when Jackie Morgan caught the snitch to end the game while the two teams were neck and neck at 100-100 to become World Champions. Octavia was particularly loud and fervent in her support. •Octavia approached Jackie Morgan to get an autograph for herself and Marlee Moon Hart after the game, getting the star seeker's signature on her scarf and a model golden snitch. Morgan further surprised Octavia by revealing that she'd heard her passionate cheering from the first class stands and gifted the 12 year old the game winning snitch, a prize Octavia was extremely happy to receive and became highly protective of. •Octavia befriended 7th year Ravenclaw student Bonnie Nishi over the summer, marking the first time she'd gotten on with somebody outside of her house. Relationships Marlee Moon Hart Marlee was Octavia's first friend at Hogwarts and easily one of her closest. Marlee brings out Octavia's more playful and childish side while Octavia brings out Marlee's mean side which has resulted in a number of cruel and childish pranks pulled on other students, particularly those from Hufflepuff whom they share a common distaste for. Hayden Sorel Hayden was Octavia's second friend at Hogwarts and probably her most unlikely. Octavia initially only tolerated Hayden's presence because of her friendship with Marlee Hart but over time she came to appreciate the redhead's loyalty and protectiveness of her friends. In spite of being almost polar opposites, Hayden and Octavia have formed a surprisingly close friendship and Hayden is one of the only people at Hogwarts who seems to be able to put a damper on Octavia's antagonistic behavior. Nicole Phoenix Octavia reached out to Nicole multiple times throughout their first year while Nicole's family was going through a crisis, but it was not before the second semester that the two finally became friends. Octavia cares a great deal for Nicole, but Octavia's ferocious feud with elements of Nicole's family sometimes leads her to question the other girl's loyalty. Nicole also happens to be her first cousin once removed. Amira Zidane Octavia's relationship with Amira is an oddly ceremonious and formal thing. Although they comitted a hate-crime against the Werewolves of the school together in their first year, they still somehow haven't reached first name basis with one another. Persephone Vitrac Octavia is convinced that Persephone is out to get her. While Octavia is openly contemptuous against the Werewolf prefect, she still quietly fears her anger and is terrified of being alone with her. Abigail Bluetooth In spite of being in the same house as her, Abigail Bluetooth has managed to make herself Octavia's least favorite person at Hogwarts. Octavia partially blames Abigail for her harrowing encounter with the Banshee in her first year and although her anger briefly cooled when she nearly accidentally murdered Bluetooth during the poisoning incident, the Werewolf classes with Professor Vikander soon reignited their feud. Nate Phoenix Octavia views Nate as Abigail's lackey and a second party in their feud. Octavia holds some resentment towards Nate for hexing her in defense of Abigail but she makes an effort to avoid directly targetting him for his sister's sake. Willow Barton Willow has the unfortunate distinction of being Octavia's favorite target. Willow never did anything to spite Octavia personally, but a minor conflict with Marlee Hart was all it took for Octavia to make a sport of trying to turn Willow's life at the castle into a living hell. Octavia's ruthless bullying of Willow represents her at her worst. Oliver Starstorm Being deaf, muggleborn and far too sweet for his own good made Oliver an easy target for Octavia's bullying. Octavia enjoys messing with the Hufflepuff boy whenever possible and takes special pleasure in abusing him while he's wearing his highly sensitive hearing aids, having even made his ears bleed on one occasion. Aelia & Tatiana Dechants Although they don't always get along, Octavia loves both of her little sisters dearly and is fiercely protective of both of them. Consus Dechants Octavia holds her father in reverence above any other person alive. She follows his every word with the utmost obedience and fully expects everybody else to do the same. She is terrified of embarassing or otherwise shaming him. Malisa McKeenan Octavia finds Malisa McKeenan's very existance offensive. The two of them have fought from the very first time they met with no end in sight. Malisa is the only person Octavia has called a 'Mudblood' to their face while staying at the castle. Talula Shippe Bonnie Nishi Essa Nazari Samuel Ryder Jones Professor G. Vikander Category:Slytherins Category:Students